The Journeyman's Wife
by dragondolphin1990
Summary: The Harper Hall Trilogy. In which Menolly's music-hating sister Sella ends up living in Harper Hall.
1. Daughters of the Sea Hold

The Journeyman's Wife  
By  
Dragondolphin1990

Chapter 1 – Daughters of the Sea Hold

A/N - The Harper Hall Trilogy have always been three of my favorite novels, and I've had this plot bunny bouncing around in my head for a while now. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Harper Hall. It was a very _forward-thinking_ place, if the _female_ students were any hint. Ha! Maybe, if forward-thinking was just another way to say stupid. Girls learning to sing and play gitar as simply unheard of! Harper Hall was only a place one could enjoy if they happened to like music. It wasn't the place for me.

Yet, here I was, carefully sliding off the Blue Dragon and onto the ground before Harper Hall, balancing with my hand in Elgion's sturdy grasp.

It all started a few months ago when that old fool Petiron died and Half-Circle got a Half-Competent Journeyman Harper. The only reason father even allows a Harper to reside in the Hold is so that he will follow all the old traditions. We wouldn't want to go against the higher ranking Holds, now would we?

Father did not have much say in who I fell in love with. As one of his middle children, I could sort of slip through the cracks, so long as I did not break any rules or, heaven forbid, dream of being a Harper like young Menolly did. Menolly was a crazy one. Though it was a shame she got caught out in the Thread. Whatever, what's done is done. I don't have need for another sister.

Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Father did not care who I decided to marry. I was only the second daughter, and he had no need to marry me off in some political arranged _thing_. Somehow, I found myself drawn toward Journeyman Elgion. I normally don't like Harpers who care about inconsequential things like new songs or impossible things like Fire Lizards, but there was just _something_ about Elgion.

Not even two weeks after proposing to me, Elgion was summoned back to the Hall, with a replacement Harper being sent to the Hold in his place. Apparently, the Master Archivist at Harper Hall required his music copying skills. _Master Archivist_. Wow, that sounds like a lame title. Anyway, Elgion convinced my parents that I wasn't needed at Half-Circle and that I should go with him to the Hall.

I was so love-struck that I didn't even stop to consider that I hated music-- all of the arts, really-- and that I would be surrounded by them in the Hall. But, the second my shoes were balanced on the meadow outside the Hall, the realization hit me, the blood rushing from my face.

"What's wrong? Not used to going Between?" Elgion asked me, noticing my pale complexion.

"I… I don't think I can do this!" I placed the palm of my hand against the big Blue Dragon, partly for balance, and partly to make sure it wouldn't leave me here.

"Come now, Sella, it can't be that bad."

"No! I can't stay here, Elgion! You're the only Harper I don't absolutely hate!"

"You'll be with me. You'll be fine," he tried to reassure me, but I was inconsolable, so he changed the subject, "Do you want to meet the Masterharper? He is Harper Petiron's son."

A wretched sob escaped my mouth, "But I hated that spoony bard! Why would I want to meet his _son_?"

"Now, please watch who you decide to insult while you are at Harper Hall. I happen to consider my father a very sane man," I turned around to see a tall and surprisingly kind looking man, "Elgion, my friend, how have you been?"

I was glad when the Masterharper turned his attention away from me and began speaking with Elgion. However, the Dragon was heading back to his Weyr and the Harpers to the Hall. I had no choice but to follow behind them, hating every step that brought me closer to what I imagined could be nothing but my own personal hell. At least I would have my Elgion.

Shortly before arriving at the doors to the hall, the Masterharper addressed me, "Miss… Sella, was it? I am sorry to say that we do not get many from the Sea Holds here, but perhaps you will find a friend in one of the few Sea Holders we do have."

"I am certain that I will, Masterharper," I said politely, Father's lessons on manners drilled so far into my brain that I could not let him no of my hatred for being here.

"Oh, please, you aren't one of the Harpers, call me Robinton," he did not seem to notice any of my displeasure.

"Thank you, sir… Robinton," I smiled softly-- he did seem like a nice guy, after all, and it wouldn't do for me to make an enemy out of the most influential person in my new home.

"Now, come, you two. You're just in time for dinner."

Inside the Hall, Robinton made an announcement welcoming the return of a Journeyman and introducing said Journeyman's fiancé. I blushed slightly when everyone looked at me. I sat with Elgion and the other Journeymen and noticed that there was another girl at the table.

I turned to one of the Journeymen, who introduced himself as Talmor, and asked, "Is she a Journeyman's girlfriend, too?"

Talmor let out a hearty laugh and a few specks of food flew out of his mouth-- disgusting-- and replied, "Of course not. That's Menolly. She's a Journeyman herself. Or a Journeywoman…? Whatever the term would be."

There was something familiar about the girl's hair. But this girl, clad in all blue, she couldn't be.

"Menolly?" two voices-- mine and Elgion's-- both gasped out, unbelieving.

From down the table, came a voice, so familiar, too familiar, "Hello, Sella."

I blacked out.

_She_ was there, when I woke up, setting next to Elgion and chatting calmly, as if she _hadn't_ just woken from the dead.

Well, on the bright side, Elgion and I seemed to have a nice room, and all of our stuff was here, judging from the fact that our two bags were sitting in the corner. Father hadn't wanted us living together until after the wedding, but what he doesn't know won't kill him.

I rubbed some sleep out of my eye and groaned a little, "Menolly, _what_ do you think you're doing? Women don't make Harpers."

Across the room, Menolly was laughing softly.


	2. Hello, Sister

The Journeyman's Wife  
By  
Dragondolphin1990

Chapter 2 - Hello, Sister

A/N – Anne McCaffrey never wrote from Sella's point of view, so we have no way of knowing what actually goes on in her head. I am sorry if she seems out of character. I feel that she could be portrayed as a little spoiled, instead of _just_ a responsible young woman; she_ is_ the Holder's daughter after all.

"Women don't make Harpers," I repeated myself, unable to say anything else.

Elgion rose from his chair on the other side of the room to stand by me, "It seems that change has finally come to Harper Hall. Menolly here is apparently a very influential Harper now."

"A girl a Harper? Surely someone would have sent a message to Half-Circle to explain this… this outrage!"

"I asked Masterharper Robinton to not tell Father," Menolly said quietly.

"Well, why not?" I demanded.

"Father hates my tunings. I don't know what he would do if he found out I was composing _real_ songs."

"You're still tuning? Don't you do anything worthwhile here?"

"They like my tunes here. They respect them," Menolly's voice was getting quieter, as if my presence made her revert back to childhood.

"You are being spoiled, little sister. Nobody could actually _like_ the foolish little tunings of a foolish little girl."

"I'm a Journeyman now, Sella. You can't talk to me like that," she said bravely, but her eyes betrayed her fear, "Even Lord Holder Groghe likes my songs."

"Lord… Oh, now you've done it. Wait until I tell Father that you are wasting Lord Holder Groghe's time with your tunings!"

"I'm not a Sea-Holder anymore; I'm a Harper. Holder Yanus cannot tell me what to do."

I did not get a chance to respond to her outrageous claim because someone burst through the door, without knocking or even apologizing. These Harpers have no manners! He seemed a little older than me but still younger than Elgion, and he was, I must admit, blessed with good looks. Not as good as my Elgion, of course. I vaguely remembered him from dinner. He completely ignored Elgion and myself and went straight to Menolly.

"What is it, Sebell?"

"Rocky won't leave my Kimi alone. I don't know what to do!"

Menolly sighed and went to the door. She paused and turned back to me, "I'm sorry, Sella, but I have to go now."

She rushed out of the door, the other Harper, Sebell, following close behind her.

"What was that about?" I asked Elgion when we were alone.

"I'm not sure," he shrugged, "In Harper Hall, it could be, literally, anything."

"Well, why don't we unpack our stuff?"

"You don't want to leave anymore?" Elgion seemed relieved.

"Somebody has to keep an eye on Menolly."

As we unpacked, Elgion insisted that I not lift anything that could possibly be heavy. He said that he didn't want me to pass out again. I think he just wanted to be a gentleman. We were almost done when a bell chimed. Elgion quickly glanced at the sky through the window to get a bearing on the time, "I'm supposed to meet with Master Arnor now. He's the Archivist who I'm going to be working with. Would you like to meet him?"

"Alright," I smiled, not the least bit interested.

"Master Arnor isn't the easiest of people to get along with."

"Wonderful," I deadpanned.

… … … … … … …

Meanwhile, Sebell lead Menolly to the Fire Lizards. Beauty sat on a fence between Auntie One and Auntie Two, crooning softly. The two Greens chattered amongst themselves, their eyes spinning in glee. Uncle, Diver, and the Browns were nowhere to be seen, probably off sunning or begging Camo for some food.

In the sky, Kimi flittered about, lazily soaring higher and then diving down so she nearly hit the ground, with sharp hairpin turns and the occasional screech into the sky, the sun glinting brilliantly off her golden scales. A few feet behind her, Rocky flapped his wings madly, trying to keep up. After one last sudden dive, Kimi slowed down, allowing Rocky to catch up. Together they flew off to a tree about fifteen metres away and the leaves blocked Sebell and Menolly's view of the Fire Lizards.

Sebell was about to run after them, when Menolly softly placed her hand on his shoulder, "He isn't going to hurt her, is he?"

"No, of course not. I don't think Rocky would ever want to hurt your precious Kimi."

Menolly's sly smile made Sebell's mouth drop wide open, "You mean, they…?"

She giggled and nodded, "Now, let's give those two some privacy."

As the two walked back into the Hall together, Beauty flew over to land on Menolly's shoulder and Aunties One and Two flew off to the roof for a warm nap.


	3. Disagreeable

The Journeyman's Wife  
by  
dragondolphin1990

Chapter 3 – Disagreeable

A/N – This is practically only half a chapter, but I felt I needed to post _something_. My computer didn't have a hard drive. And then I got writer's block. I would really love some ideas if anybody has one. I'd like another chapter or two before Elgion and Sella actually get married. (in case you forgot over the past have year, they're only engaged)

Elgion was right; Mr. Arnor has terrible social skills. Normally, I would grant a master the full respect they deserve, but Mr. Arnor is just such a horrid man. As such, I refuse to call him Master Arnor. If anyone would tell me his first name, I would call him by that.

Master Morhsal, on the other hand, I find quite agreeable. He doesn't think I belong at Harper Hall, I don't think I belong at Harper Hall. We leave each other alone, and that is that.

I spent a few days sitting in the corner in Mr. Arnor's rooms, watching Elgion writing or doing some task I didn't quite understand. He said that it would take to long to explain it to me, and he wouldn't waste time explaining since I have no interest in becoming an archivist for the Hall. I definitely have no interest in it, so I didn't press him to explain.

Eventually, though, I grew weary of watching Elgion do whatever it is that he does. So, I began taking long walks around the Hall. I noticed a cottage that seemed to be within the borders of the Hall. After a few days, my curiosity got the better of me and I decided to investigate it.

I knocked twice on the metal door. After a few seconds, it was opened by a woman who wasn't in the best of shape, if her slightly pudgy form was anything to go by, "Who are you?"

"I am Sella, daughter of Ya-"

She cut me off, "Yes, yes, whatever you say. Are you new here?"

"No, I've been staying at the Hall for a few weeks now."

"And what are you doing here?"

"I was curious as to what this building is."

"This is where the girls stay. Now, if have no more business here, then-"

Since she interrupted me earlier, I deemed it alright to interrupt her, "Girls? Then why doesn't Menolly live here?"

It seemed that Menolly's name was taboo around here, seeing as the older woman's face grew red and her eyes narrowed, "That Menolly thinks she's special, what with her lizards and all. She thought she was too good for us. She doesn't-"

The woman looked like she was going to ramble on for a good while longer, but she was cut off by a girl's voice screeching, "Dunca! Dunca!"

The woman- Dunca- gave me one last look, "I must be going now," and slammed the metal door in my face.

I stood there, staring at the cottage for a few minutes before I slowly turned away and walked back toward the Hall. Perhaps I would not have loitered for so long, but all of the windows were shut tight and the cottage's inhabitants could not have seen me.

I suppose Mr. Arnor is not the most disagreeable inhabitant of the Harper Hall.


End file.
